


Cigarette Daydreams.

by kapono



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapono/pseuds/kapono
Summary: Prompt given - (by classy._.anada#8167) person A and person B fluff (prefered dreamnotfound) can be taken as platonic or romanticwritta block event.dnf god au.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cigarette Daydreams.

George, being an immortal being, was a fabled myth. Always rumoured to be surrounded by flowers, flowy fabric draped around his shoulders, his skirt flowing in the gentle breeze of the spring. He always was depicted in paintings sleeping, skin soft and day bright, flowers surrounding him. 

What George thought of it? Simple, it was accurate. He always pranced around the flower fields, feeling sharp blades of grass between his toes, the gentle whispers of the air, whisking him away to far lands, taking in the beauty of the worlds in his eyes. He always thought, ‘why does everything look so dull?’ being not able to see the full range of colors, only able to see blue properly.

Now Dream? He always was in his dreams, spacing out in conversations, thinking about what could happen if he was in an alternate timeline, dancing with the stars. Dream wasn’t mortal per se, but wasn’t immortal, like he always wished, to flee, and grace his life with the star's presence. He was immersed in his own world, fighting with the realities of this dull universe. 

\----------

Dream caught his breath, waking up in his bed, a layer of plush velvet sheets thrown lazily on him, and goose feather pillows scattered around. Funny how it seemed like yesterday. Driving throughout the night, the rain downpoured onto him, making un-rhythmic taps on the roof of his car, calming his thoughts. That night, he saw something, someone. He sighed, rubbing his temples, realizing he still had his mask on. He gingerly pulled it off his face, eyelashes fluttering in surprise of how bright it was, his mask making it quite a bit darker. 

“What happened?...” Dream mumbled, voice hoarse. He got up, feeling something on his stomach. Patches was there, awake because Dream moved. “Hello sweetie.” He said gently, scratching behind Patches ear, rubbing her head on his hand. He smiled, gently picking up Patches and setting her down on his velvet blanket, tip toeing to his door, hesitantly looking back and opening the door slowly.

He walked around, making small tapping noises. He walked down his hallway, going down the stairs, placing his hand on the railing lightly. He looked up to someone being in his kitchen. “What the he-” He got cut off by the person, looking at him and shushing him. “Do you not remember me?” The person said, smirking, then turning back to the eggs he was cooking. Dream just stared at him with a glare. “No, I don’t. Please tell me?...”

“Oh- That was just a joke, well, Dream. I’m George.” He looked over, and smiled warmly at him.

Dreams heart leapt out of his chest just seeing him smile. ‘What the hell?’ He just smiled back.

\----------

George laughed, putting the eggs on the plate, handing it to Dream. He admired his face. The sloping angle of his jaw, the bright gems that are his irises, to his wavy blonde hair dropping over his features, framing his tanned glowing skin, freckles dancing across his face like ballet dancers. 

George sat down at the marble island, the stool screeching across the tiled floor. He set his plate down, eating a piece of bacon. The light was shining from the window, leaving the room covered in an orange overlay. Dream was sat across him, hunched over his plate.

A bit later, he got up, grabbing his and Dreams plates to wash them in the sink. Dream was reading a book. “Dream, why is it so cold?” George asked, looking over his shoulder to walk back to the island. Dream just answered, “I don’t know. It’s probably just you.” George just glared at him, walking over to him and hugging him, feeling Dream tense up, but melt slowly into the hug. He was like a purring cat, warm, and soft. Dream quickly stood up, making George let go.

Dream walked over to the couch, laying down on it, motioning for George to come there. George slowly came over, laying next to Dream, wrapping his arms around him. George nuzzled into Dream's chest, smiling and closing his eyes. “Dream?” George whispered. Dream, playing with George’s hair replied with a simple hum. “You’re like a cat.” He giggled. Dream just stopped in his tracks, flicking George lightly. George just smiled and tried to fall asleep. Dream continued playing with his hair, getting sleepy. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, light snores filling the air while the soaring stars were above them, the moon casting a blue light onto them. Once they ended in the dream world, they were together in the middle of a clearing in a forest. A waterfall flowing down into a pond, lily pads floating around.

They stood up from the edge of the forest, walking over to the pond, looking at each other. George grabbed a cornflower, handing it to Dream. Dream just smiled, reaching up into the sky, apparently grabbing a star, a glowing white ball in his hand, handing it to a shocked George. 

Close your eyes.  
So afraid.  
Hide behind that baby face.

You can drive all night  
Looking for the answers in the pouring rain  
You wanna find peace of mind  
Looking for the answer.  
Their hands intertwined, dancing around each other. George had silk fabric draped around his shoulders, flowing around. Dream had a dirtied cloak on, and a black sleeveless turtleneck, their bare feet on the forest floor.

Funny how it seems like yesterday,  
As I recall you were looking out of place.  
Gathered up your things and slipped away  
No time at all I followed you into the hall.

Their smiles grew, tripping over each other's feet. Dream fell on top of George, empty laughs letting out of his mouth, the only things you're able to hear is the waterfall, and chirps of grasshoppers.

A stairwell appears before them, Dream grabbing Georges hand and pulling him up the glowing spiral stairs to the stars, clearly excited. Dream reached up for the stars, grazing it with his hand. George just smiled, and reached his hand up, flowers bursting out, stems wrapping around the stars. Dream gasped, looking at George with wide eyes. 

George just smiled, resting his head on Dream's shoulder, arm still raised to the stars. They both grinned, feeling comfort in each other's presence. 

Dream just gasped. It began to rain.

If we could find a reason, a reason to change.  
Looking for the answer.  
If you could find a reason, a reason to stay,  
Standing in the pouring rain.


End file.
